Loving In Stereo
by Ruinedbloodshed
Summary: A collection of HUMAN Jazz and Prowl slash stories. Mulit-univeral, each story is marked with it's own universe and rating. Most, if not all, rated M.
1. What Happened After

Title: What Happened After

Pairing: Jazz/ Prowl

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: NC-17

Warning: human male sexin's

Summery: What happened to Prowl after the events of Sildenafil Citrate ( .net/s/5941426/7/Hard_Merchandise )

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I mean, if I did I it would be porn.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Prowl's thoughts were elsewhere as he walked through the police station doors. The other officers around the station paid him little mind as he walked through with his head down, intent to head back to his desk. Unfortunately, the rest of his team was already there; Bumblebee sat on his mounds of paperwork swinging his legs back and forth leaving scuffmarks on the dark wood where his heels slammed into the side. Optimus was leaning against his own desk all smiles as he spoke with Ratchet while Bulkhead towered over everyone.

He avoided them all by hooking a sharp left and heading to another part of the precinct, namely the storage closet, to go hide for the rest of his shift. He didn't what to have to be around his friends feeling like he needed a scalding hot shower. Being around Lockdown always made him feel like he had been dumped into the middle of an oil spill. Then seeing that creep with someone in the middle of- Prowl shuddered with revulsion as the scene played itself out in memory again. There wasn't water hot enough or enough steel wool in the world to scour that image from his mind.

As he made his way to the storage closet, Prowl wound his way through throngs of people dressed in similar black and gold uniforms. His plans were derailed though when he bashed head first into someone. Recovering quickly Prowl shook his head as said someone put their hands on his shoulders.

"Prowl buddy, didn't ya hear me?"

Prowl looked up right into the bright blue eyes of Jazz. For a moment, the two stared at each other, Jazz's handsome face furrowed into an equally handsome frown.

"Something wrong Prowl? I've been calling ya for like ten minutes."

"What? Um… oh yeah no. No! I mean yes... wait what?"

Jazz's perfect mouth quirked up into a smile as his eyes glittered behind the semi translucent blue glass of his visor. Prowl's cheeks flushed pink before he could control himself.

"Something's eatin' at ya." Jazz said knowingly. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just…no it's nothing."

Jazz's handsome smiled faded into a frown again as he grasped Prowl's hand.

"Come on," he said tugging on the hand. "Follow me."

Not that Prowl had much choice in the matter as Jazz practically dragged him through the station. The motorcycle officer followed after the detective, unable to avoid staring at the other man's back. The perfectly tailed black and white suit looked stunning on the man, but then, he looked stunning in anything. Jazz was the most gorgeous man to ever grace the Earth and Prowl still had no idea way the handsome man had ever taken a romantic interest in someone like him. Jazz wound him through the station back to his own corner office and lead him inside, closing the always-open door behind them.

"Alright, spill. What's botherin' ya?" Jazz asked folding his arms and leaning against the door. "This ain't like ya Prowler."

"It's stupid." Prowl said rolling his eyes behind his own blue visor at Jazz's little pet name for him.

"Well whatever it is, it's got you upset enough that ya forgot to take off your helmet."

Prowl's hands flew to his chin and fumbled to undo the clasp. With more than necessary difficulty, he managed to unbuckle the helmet and yank it off his head, Jazz half smiling as he set it down on the desk.

"Come on, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't know when ya where upset?"

Prowl felt his defenses crumble a bit as Jazz smiled sweetly at him.

"You're not going to like it."

"But I like you." He smiled. "And we can deal with anything together."

Prowl sighed as that smile took a sledgehammer to what remained of his resistance.

"I," he started. "I ran into Lockdown on my patrol a while ago."

"Lockdown huh?" Jazz said almost flippantly. "Just a sec."

Jazz unfolded his arms and strode past Prowl to his desk. He opened one of the drawers as Prowl watched, pulled out a pistol and rammed a magazine into it.

"Jazz! What the hell are you doing?" Prowl squeaked, pouncing on his arm before Jazz could holster the weapon.

"Going to take care of this problem once n'for all!" Jazz snarled his voice dangerously quiet.

"You're being childish!" Prowl snapped as he tried to wrestle the gun away.

"No I'm not!" Jazz yelled.

Prowl managed to twist Jazz's wrist just enough to break his hold on the gun and get it way from him. The firearm was tossed back into the drawer where it came from and Jazz cupped Prowl's face with both hands.

"Wha'd he do?" Jazz demanded. "Did he say something to ya? Do something? Did he ask you ta be his partner again? 'Cause I'll kill him if he did!"

"No!" Prowl said forcefully grasping Jazz's strong hands. "Nothing like that!"

"Then what?"

"He didn't do anything!"

"That sleazily, scum bucket, poor-excuse-of a-man didn't do anything? Are you sure?"

"I was there," Prowl frowned irritably. "I think I'd know if he had."

"Then what happened?"

"I had just finished pulling over a speeding car of teens when I noticed a suspicious car parked in a loading zone. I went over and tapped on the window to see if anyone was there to move it and when the window rolled down it was him."

"That bastard was stalking you again?" Jazz snarled.

"Doubtful." Prowl snorted as he rolled his eyes. "He was with someone."

"What? Like…he found a partner?"

"Something like that. They were… were…"

"They were what? Wha-" Jazz's eyes widened with understanding. "Ooh! You walked in on them."

"Yes!" Prowl hissed shaking his head with disgust. "Alright I did! It was uncomfortable and there isn't enough alcohol in the world to make me forget that image or his lewd comments."

"What'd he say?" Jazz face darkened again.

"When I told him to move because he was in a loading zone he just said he needed two more hours to finish up."

"Yeah right, as if his tiny dick could go that long." Jazz snorted.

"And that was it. I left after that and finished my patrol."

Jazz leaned and kissed his forehead that seemed to burst into flames at the touch.

"If he ever, EVER shows up again you call me an' I'll take care o' him."

"I'm more then capable of taking care of myself thank you." Prowl snorted, his pride slightly offended.

"I know, but he upsets ya." Jazz said with another kiss, this time to the cheek. "And that upsets me. And then I wan' to make ya feel better."

"You do make me feel better." Prowl smiled pressing his lips to Jazz's cheek. "Just by listening."

Before Prowl even knew what was happening Jazz had his lips on his. His strong arms circled around his waist and pulled him close. Prowl's eyes closed as a gentle tongue was run across his lips.

"Jazz stop." Prowl could barely manage to push himself away just enough to break the kiss. "Not at work. We'll get caught."

Jazz only leaned back in and captured his mate's lips again.

"So?" He asked between kisses.

"So? It's not professional behavior and we could get fired!"

"Mmm I like that plan. Then I could do this all day wit ya with no work ta get in th' way."

"Jazz! Be serious!"

"I am bein' serious. Lockdown's trying to get his creepy hooks in ya and I not gonna let'em."

"I'd never let him get his hooks on me." Prowl smiled. "I have you."

"And I ain't never gonna give you up." Jazz kissed him again as he smiled.

Prowl's groan was covered by Jazz's purr as he pushed the smaller man into his desk. Prowl shook his head as Jazz leaned him back.

"Jazz, what are you doing?"

"Mmm, a great many things." Jazz purred as he kissed Prowl's soft neck. "First and foremost, I'm reminding ya that I love ya, as well as making ya feel better while I get that Lockdown stink off your fine body."

Jazz's nimble hands quickly unbuckled Prowl's belt and let it fall to the floor. Prowl squirmed but couldn't get out of Jazz's grip.

"Jazz!" Prowl hissed.

Jazz simply untucked Prowl's uniform and began unbuttoning the black coat.

"Let Sentential fire me. He'll be begging ta have me back in a week." Jazz murmured. "We gotta christen my office."

Prowl groaned as Jazz swept his arm across his desk and sent everything flying to the floor. The dark skinned man eased Prowl onto his back as his lips kissed down his throat. Prowl whimpered softly as his uniform was gingerly opened. Jazz loosened his tie as Prowl's tan fingers began unbuttoning the white dress shirt under the perfectly tailored black suit jacket. The man's skin was beautiful, Prowl marveled again, as he ran his hands along the strong chest. It was the color of a fresh cup of coffee with just a splash of cream or like dark chocolate with just a hint of white chocolate mixed within it. Prowl moaned into the warm mouth as Jazz ran his hands along his legs. Prowl took the cue and wrapped them around the powerful hips.

"Mmm… you're so gorgeous." Jazz whispered as he cupped Prowl's cheek.

The door creaked open and both men's heads snapped up. Or rather Jazz's head snapped up and Prowl's head flopped upside down as Optimus walked in.

"Hey Ja- Oh!"

The young man quickly averted his eyes to the floor with the most sheepish look on his face. Prowl tensed as Jazz easily shrugged off the surprise like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Yeah Optimus?"

"I uh…well I was looking for Prowl but… it seems you um…found him."

Prowl said nothing as he hung upside down off Jazz's desk, he had no explanation for the situation that wasn't a awkward. 'Uh… we tripped.' Nevertheless, that didn't explain why Prowl had his legs around Jazz's hips or why both of their shirts where brazenly open. Jazz didn't seem concerned with the interruption though.

"Sorry Optimus," Jazz said. "I didn't mean to keep him so long. You can have him back in a few minutes."

"We don't need him! Oh I mean we don't need him right now. We were just worried that he hadn't come back yet but I see he has and he's in good hands."

Optimus cringed as Jazz giggled.

"I'll have him back to ya soon." Jazz smiled. "And you can tell Smokescreen the bet's been won."

Optimus grinned and then withdrew, closing the door quietly behind him. Jazz bent back down and kissed his stunned lover.

"Jazz!"

"Relax babe." Jazz smiled as he kissed Prowl's warm cheek. "Optimus is on our side. He thinks I'm perfect for ya. I gonna say I think he's right."

"Who's Smokescreen?" Prowl demand, seemingly out of things to say.

"Station bookie." Jazz grinned. "He's had a pool going since I transferred here about when we'd hook up."

"T-The whole station knows?" Prowl stammered.

"You didn't hide your longing looks too well." Jazz smiled trailing his hand down Prowl's body. "I'm surprised they didn't set up an intervention. You were one tough customer to bring around."

"I'm not some-!" Prowl snapped.

Jazz's lips cut him off. They pulled at his own sweetly as the pink tongue flicked across his own lips, asking for entry. Prowl moaned softly as he opened his mouth and Jazz's grateful tongue slipped inside. It shyly rubbed against Prowl's and coaxed it out to play. The beat cop shuddered as Jazz tugged his pants down and ran a gentle hand along his stiff member. Prowl's hips bucked as his knees fell open wider. Jazz carefully undid his own zipper as his tongue continued rolling around Prowl's mouth, tenderly exploring everything it could touch. Prowl moaned as Jazz broke their kiss.

"Let me make love to you." Jazz purred softly.

Prowl's arms wrapped around Jazz's neck and pressed his lips back to their mate's. Jazz groaned happily, as he slid inside his sleek lover. Prowl's head fell back against the desk as he gasped. Jazz slid in and out, as he moaned Prowl's name into his mouth. The smaller man answered back with his hips as they rolled up to match Jazz's slow thrusts. The desk creaked as they rocked together, Prowl's hands gripping the edge of the desk so tightly his knuckles turned white. Jazz angled his thrusts so that he was brushing against Prowl's sweet spot deep within him and Prowl's cries escalated in frequency but not in volume as he whimpered and moaned as Jazz rocked him along. He peppered kisses along Jazz's jaw as he released his death grip on the desk and held onto his lover's strong back.

"Mmm! Jazz! Please hurry!" Prowl whimpered. "We're going to get caught!"

Jazz brushed his fingers through Prowl's long black hair with a pleased smile.

"Say ma name like that again."

"Mmm…ooh Jaaaaazz!" Prowl moaned, lifting his hips higher. "Please Jazz"

"Primus!" Jazz groaned as his hands slid down to hold Prowl's pumping hips. "Ya have the most beautiful voice, Prowl!"

Jazz snapped his hips forward and roughly filled Prowl's passage, striking his prostate. Prowl cried out softly as he head fell back over the end of the desk, eyes squeezed shut. Jazz relished in the soft cries as he pulled out and thrust back in again, only teasing Prowl this time. He alternated from fast to slow, rough to soft until Prowl was gasping in his arms. The beautiful man was beyond the point of words as he arched into the handsome detective, seeking more attention that Jazz was more than happy to give.

"Jazz! OoooOOooh JAZZ!" Prowl cried, a little too loudly to be completely blocked by the glass walls of the office.

"Hush Prowl baby hush." Jazz cooed as he pulled Prowl closer. "You're almost there."

Prowl moaned as he clenched around Jazz's impressive girth as he bucked his hips, needing release before he was driven insane. He gasped for air as Jazz's cock probed and caressed his prostate repeatedly. He shifted left and right gasping and groaning as he rocked along with Jazz.

"That's it babe…move that beautiful body for me… oOH!"

"Oh god Jazz! YES! Please Jazz! Jazz Jazz Jazz Jazz JAZZ!"

Prowl's voice caught in his throat as he climaxed in time with Jazz. He swirled around in a high as Jazz whispered his name in his ear. The light blue eyes rolled back in pleasure as Prowl felt Jazz's fluids release inside of him.

Prowl's body was still trembling slightly as Jazz affectionately kissed his neck. The officer flashed a grin as he sang softly into Prowl's neck.

I bet the neighbors know my name

Way you screamin' scratchin' yellin',

Bet the neighbors know my name

They be stressin' while we sexin',

I bet the neighbors know my name

My name my name

I bet the neighbors know my name

My my my...

Jazz didn't want to move. He wanted to stay right where he was, hunched over Prowl, deep inside of him, making love to him. He didn't want to have to let him go. The warm lips reached up to meet his as Prowl tiredly began to push himself up off the desk. Reluctantly Jazz withdrew from the hot body as Prowl eased himself off the desk, their mouths still pressed tight.

"Feel better?" Jazz asked as he closed his eyes and pulled Prowl into a tight hug.

"I honestly don't remember what I was upset about." Prowl purred, hands sliding down Jazz's chest. "But thank you."

"Come back ta my place tonight." Jazz whispered with a smile. "I'll cook dinner, we can have some wine and maybe watch a movie."

Prowl shook his head with a smirk as Jazz arched a single eyebrow. That meant that sure there would be a movie on, but they would be busy not watching it.

"We wouldn't stop at one movie." Prowl sighed. "And I have an early shift tomorrow."

"Then we'll skip dinner and the movie and just go straight to the wine."

Prowl chuckled weakly as he rebuttoned his coat and tucked in his shirt.

"I'd have to insist on dinner if you're going to keep me up all night. I may be a cheap date but I'm certainly not that cheep."

"Well then get ready for the best reheated spaghetti-o's of your life." Jazz smiled as he buttoned his own shirt and straightened his tie.

"I'll pick up a salad." Prowl chuckled.

He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Jazz's smiling lips.

"Be there at eight?" Jazz offered.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

With that pleasant thought still running in his mind, Prowl let himself discreetly out of the office. Jazz sighed and collapsed into his chair, goofy grin still plastered on his face. His eyes roamed the desk that was still warm from their lovemaking as his hand brushed the spot where Prowl's hands had been.

"Primus I'm so in love." Jazz smiled.


	2. Sweet Dreams

Title: Sweet Dreams

Pairing: Jazz/Prowl/?

Verse: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: NC-17

Warning: human male sexin's, oral, anal and multiple partners

Summery: You don't need to be Sigmund Freud to know what Prowl's dream means.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I mean, if I did I would make a lot of different plot points!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The restaurant was a strange one. Prowl sat alone in the booth at one end of the rather fancy diner, but he was separated from the other side by what seemed to be a long narrow hallway. The thin man looked left and right, found that there were no windows to look out of, and was just about to get up to see what was on the other side of the hallway when two people showed up. Jazz slid into the booth beside him and the other took the side opposite.

"Prowl baby." Jazz smiled as he kissed his lover's cheek. "We've been lookin' for ya everywhere babe. Where you been?"

"I was… right here for a long time. I think." Prowl told Jazz as his ear was kissed a little too intimately for having company present.

"Jazz! Don't!"

"Please, don't stop on my account."

Prowl finally took a good look at the third person joining them. The motorcycle cop blushed as handsome blue eyes smiled at him out of an even more handsome face. Jazz's friend Devcon sat with his long fingers interlaced and his elbows on the table. His short brown hair was tussled like he had just stepped inside from a windstorm and made him look that much more dashing. He smiled a little too slyly as Jazz kissed Prowl's neck, flicking his tongue across the warm skin.

"You couldn't take your eyes off of me at dinner." Devcon said, tilting his head off to the side a bit.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

"It's alright." The handsome bounty hunter said, spreading his hands in a welcoming gesture to reveal his lack of a shirt. "I rather enjoyed you looking at me."

Prowl squirmed as Jazz slid and arm around his waist and pulled him closer as he nipped at his neck. Prowl couldn't help but notice that Devcon didn't avert his eyes, but rather seemed to be amused with the attention Jazz was lavishing upon him. The bounty hunter leaned forward and draped himself over the table barely inches from Prowl's nose.

"You still can't take your eyes off me."

Devcon shushed Prowl and put a finger to his lips before he could say anything.

"It's alright if you like em' Prowl." Jazz purred as he ran his dark hands down his lover's suddenly naked body.

"Would you like me to kiss Jazz?" Devcon asked in his ear as his lips lightly trailed through the short black hair.

Prowl moaned as Jazz slid his hand down his tan thighs and pulled them apart slowly.

"Should I take that excided moan for a yes?" Devcon chuckled as his own hands slid up Prowl's quaking thighs.

Prowl nodded yes vigorously, uncaring at how the booth they had all been sitting in had suddenly become Jazz's bed. Devcon brushed a hand down the lean side as Jazz leaned forward to meet Devcon's lips. The two mouths opened as tongues shot forward. Prowl moaned as he watched with reckless abandon his lover and friend kiss. He shivered as the wet tongues slid against each other sloppily and made sexy little noses as both sets of lips moved up and down.

"Mmm." Jazz groaned as he pulled away from Devcon. "Prowl you're so hard. Feel him Dev, it's amazing."

Prowl cried out as four hands began sliding up and down his erect cock. He writhed as one of them began to squeeze him and the other rubbed a thumb over his head, smearing the cum that had started to bubble out of the slit all around.

"We should do this more often if it excited him this much." Devcon chuckled.

"Mmm, kissing him turns me on more." Jazz moaned as his dark hands slipped to Prowl's thighs. "It makes me want to make love to him."

Prowl moaned as Jazz thrust his large member inside of him. He wriggled and blushed as Devcon grinned while he watched Jazz's bucking hips force his enormous cock into him.

"Is this your first time being watched?" Devcon asked with a smile as he kissed Prowl's flushed cheeks.

Prowl quickly nodded yes as Jazz thrust away behind him, making him moan and arch into Devcon's hands. The bounty hunter smirked as a hard thrust sent Prowl's arms clutching at the back of Jazz's head, leaving the heaving tan chest completely exposed.

"Jazz… you don't mind if I play with him a little, do you?"

"As long as ya remember he's mine."

Devcon dipped his head and kissed the hot pointy nipples. Prowl groaned at the new touch, unsure if he should let it continue. That thought was quickly tossed out the window as the rosy lips closed around it and began to suck. The smaller man cried out and dug his fingers into Jazz's black hair.

"OOooooh baby!" Jazz grunted. "Mmmm you sound so sexy and you move your hips so well! Damn Prowl I'm gonna cum any minute!"

Prowl groaned and closed his eyes as he felt Devcon's nose trail down his chest, and then his abdomen, until he felt the brunette's hot breath against his member.

"D-Devcon!" Prowl stammered as Jazz's fingers dug into his thighs. "What are you?"

Prowl's eyes opened in time to watch Devcon's tongue lap at his tip before his lips opened and took the erection into his mouth. The younger man's head fell back onto Jazz's broad shoulder as his cock was sucked. Jazz let out a chuckling purr as he kissed the side of the handsome face.

"Mmm babe, you need to see how hot you look with Dev sucking you off! God it's making me even harder!"

Prowl couldn't lift his head as he moaned, his body arching into Devcon of its own will. Jazz groaned as he thrust into his lover's tight body and watched as his old friend close his eyes and run his tongue all over Prowl's hard dick.

"OoooH ooooooooh! Jazz! Please!"

"Mmm, not so fast Dev." Jazz purred.

The dark hands left Prowl's sweaty thighs and cupped the back of Devcon's auburn head. The blue eyes flashed up to Jazz as Prowl finally lifted his head.

"I know you can take a lot more than that."

Jazz tugged lightly on his friend's hair. There was a glimmer of impishness in Devcon's blue eyes as his mouth opened wider and slid further down the stiff organ. Prowl gasped as he was sucked harder.

"More." Jazz purred, pulling the bounty hunter's rich brown hair again.

Prowl groaned as Devcon put his hands on his hips as more of Prowl's member disappeared into the hot mouth.

"Just a little more." Jazz smiled pushing Devcon along.

Prowl squealed and tightened his arms around Jazz's neck as Devcon took his entire erection into his mouth. Jazz moaned as he stroked the back of his friends head and lifted Prowl with another rolling push of his hips.

"Oh Prowl, Prowl baby do you like that?"

"Uhh JazZ! Jazz oh Jazz!" Prowl cried.

"Mmmoooh! Prowl you are so beautiful with me inside of you and Devcon's mouth around you! Prowl I'm gonna… OoooooHH I'm gonna! PRowL! PROWL!"

"JAZZ!" Prowl gasped as he sat bolt upright in bed.

"Prowl? Baby are ya here?" a voice called from outside the bedroom.

Prowl breathed hard as he ran his fingers through his hair and tried to take a deep breath. It had all been a dream. He turned his head to see Jazz crack the door open and peek inside. The man's handsome face broke into a smile when he laid eyes on him.

"Sorry Prowl, I didn't mean ta wake ya. I just didn't know if you were here."

"I…" Prowl started and quickly had to shake the memory of his dream out of his head. "I didn't mean to fall asleep; I was on my way home from work and just wanted too…"

"Hey," Jazz smiled as he stepped into the room. "You don't have to explain yourself. You're welcome here anytime no matter what. But it would make it a lot easier for you if you'd just move in with me."

Prowl smiled as Jazz sat down next to him. Jazz had asked him multiple times now to pack his things and share a home with him, but Prowl had turned him down every time. While he was on the verge of crossing that "like-love" threshold, he liked the freedom his own apartment offered him. Prowl leaned in and pressed his lips to Jazz's to keep that wounded puppy look at bay. Jazz responded eagerly and leaned in to the kiss.

"Mmm, wow." He purred as his hands fondled and stroked Prowl's erection. "That must have been some dream."

Prowl would have been embarrassed that a sex dream had turned him on so much, but the way Jazz said it made him feel like he didn't have to be ashamed.

"It was but… I think I may have cheated on you."

"Was it George Clooney or Brad Pit in their heyday? I knew I shouldn't have let you watch ocean's eleven!" Jazz joked. "Now I've got competition!"

"No, you where there, and you where amazing, but…" Prowl trailed off.

"Mmm this DOES sound good! Go on lets here the rest of it."

"Your friend Devcon was there and we where… having a threesome."

Prowl felt Jazz shudder and heard the sharp intake of air. Jazz purred and kissed his ear as his big hand began to stoke him harder.

"Babe that ain't cheatin'. That's down right sexy! I think you got yourself a sexual fantasy. Well, if you liked it of course."

"Mmm," Prowl moaned softly as Jazz fanned the fires of his libido. "You seemed to like it, and I have to admit, Devcon is handsome devil."

"If you want I got him on speed dial."

Prowl grinned as he put his arms around Jazz's neck and grinned.

"He's already in a relationship. Somehow I doubt Lockdown would like us calling Devcon and asking him for something like that."

"I don't think he'd mind if we promised to send him a DVD." Jazz grinned.

"You are incorrigible!" Prowl laughed.

"I can be a persistent bastard. So move in with me."

Prowl chuckled as he tugged on Jazz's neck as he leaned back. His dark skinned lover was easily coaxed down into his arms. Prowl purred softly as he kissed Jazz's lips and thought about how wonderful it would be waking up every morning beside Jazz. He mewled as Jazz stripped off his suit jacket and pants and after only a moment Prowl felt his lover's extraordinary girth push tight inside his passage. His thighs where pushed further apart as Jazz's cock slid into him.

"I'm beggin' ya Prowl," Jazz sighed against the rosy lips. "I love ya and I want to be with ya. Please move in with me? Pretty please with a mind blowing orgasm on top?"

"Mmmmm, I'll think about it." Prowl moaned.

"That's not a no."

Prowl smiled as Jazz began to slowly roll his hips. If Jazz kept asking so nicely like this, and then added sex on top of it, Prowl didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Maybe he could move in with Jazz, but still keep his little apartment on the side? He back bowed as Jazz thrust in deeper. Prowl pushed his thoughts aside as he tightened his arms around Jazz's neck. His debate could wait until after the promised, "mind blowing orgasm."


	3. Y Gallery Prowl&Jazz Love club challenge

This perticular "story" contains 3 mini-stories, two of which are Jazz and Prowl in mech forms, and the last one is them in "humanized form"

Title: Y!Gallery's Prowl and Jazz Love club challenge

Pairing: Jazz/ Prowl (obviously) with a quick mention of HideXRatchet

Verse 1: Movie universe  
>Verse 2: G1<br>Verse 3: Humanized AU, but meant to take place in Animated

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Bot smex, spark bonding, Plug-n-play, sticky, then human male sexin's

Prompt: "Tantric texts specify that sex has three distinct and separate purposes—procreation, pleasure, and liberation. Draw or write Jazz and Prowl as they understand these acts on multiple levels."

I didn't tackle the whole "multiple levels" thing, but I'm not really sure how to go about doing that. Enjoy anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I mean, if I did I would make a lot of different plot points!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Movie universe  
>Procreation<p>

Jazz idly ran his sliver claws along his mate's stunningly white chassis. Prowl snoozed away against his chest, his bright blue optics offline. The saboteur chuckled inwardly and ghosted his magnets over the fluttering doorwings as Prowl dreamt, or more likely, did reports in his sleep. The graceful appendages sagged under his touch and stilled. For a moment the SIC was motionless, then with a gentle puff of his vents, Prowl's optics booted back up. Jazz grinned at his mate as the lenses cycled through their shades of blue and finally focused on him.

"How long…" The white mech started.

Jazz hushed him and reinforced the order with a gentle claw on the soft metal of Prowl's lips.

"You needed it. Besides, we haven't snuggled in a long time."

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Prowl sighed, nuzzling up under his lover's chin.

"Not nearly enough for my liking." Jazz chuckled.

Prowl nibbled on the exposed power cables in Jazz's dark neck. The sliver mech engaged the magnets in his claws and trailed them down his mate's back as Prowl rolled on top of him. The solstice giggled softly as he pulled his lover down to him. He put his lips to Prowl's to try that "kissing" thing Sam and Mikaela where always doing. Prowl responded enthusiastically to the alien custom and copied Jazz's lead. His claw tipped fingers quickly found seams in the bright sliver armor and wiggled into the little spaces. Jazz arched off the makeshift berth and moaned as Prowl tried kissing the thin sliver antenna sweeping up from his helm. Jazz squirmed under the gentle lips as Prowl kissed each glyph etched into the sliver metal. The black and white charger smirked as he lavished extra attention with his glossa on the symbols that bore his name. The saboteur whimpered and gripped his bondmate tighter as Prowl's claws softly wormed their way under his armor and bushed against sensitive bundles of wires. Jazz counted by sliding his hands up the strong back to the struts of the fluttering doorwings. It was Prowl's turn to gasp as Jazz caressed the sensitive appendages and made them flutter.

"Prowl," Jazz whispered. "Let's make a sparkling."

Prowl's hands paused, but his kissing did not, he had apparently taken a liking to the Earth custom.

"We've talked about this Jazz." The charger hummed. "We came to an understanding."

"I wanta' reopen the debate." Jazz purred.

Prowl stilled and smiled down at his mate and pretended quite badly to be annoyed with him.

"Very well, do you have something new to address?"

"What is this? A status meeting?" Jazz grinned.

"I'm waiting for you argument."

"Ever the tactician." The sliver solstice chuckled as he ran his hands up and down the struts of the doorwings. "Do you want the logical reason or the personal one?"

"You have a logical reason?" Prowl asked with mock surprise. "How rare."

Jazz shook his head with a snort and let that one slide.

"With the All Spark really gone, we're an endangered race babe. It's our responsibility to continue the species."

The silver mech smiled as Prowl chuckled, his optics blinking with soft clicks.

"Well that certainly is a legitimate concern. But Ironhide and Ratchet are certainly capable of repopulating Cybertron on their own. Sideswipe surely wouldn't be averse to siring few a new generations with multiple mates. Do you only want a sparkling out of a sense of responsibility? The species will definitely survive without our contribution."

"Stop knockin' down my arguments." Jazz huffed with a frown.

"That's my job as a debater." Prowl purred, kissing Jazz's helm. "Any other arguments?"

"Because I love you."

Jazz reached up and planted a kiss on Prowl's chin.

"Love alone won't protect a sparkling from war. We agreed we'd try for one when this was over and they could grow up safe."

"Prowl." Jazz cooed as his hands let go of his mate's doorwings and slid them over the broad shoulders to cup his handsome face. "I've already died once, and I don't think I could come back again. And this war has been goin' on for millions of years now; if we wait any longer one of us might not be here anymore."

"Jazz don't talk like…"

"Shh love." Jazz purred. "When I died, I only regretted not being able to be with you one more time. And now that I got a second chance, I ain't gonna mess it up."

"That's not fair that you're playing on my weakness." Prowl whispered softly.

"What?" Jazz giggled coyly.

"I want to make you happy. You're my weakness."

"Then I better start exploiting it!"

Jazz pulled his bondmate down to him and kissed him senseless. Prowl's engine hummed loudly as the shinning sliver chest plates beneath him spilt apart and opened. Bright blue light enveloped Prowl as he looked down at Jazz's spark, pulsing gently in its chamber. The solstice smiled up at Prowl as he ran a claw down the black and white chest plate.

"We better hurry or Ratch and Hide will beat us to punch on the whole repopulating thing."

Prowl laughed aloud, long and clear like he had before the war and Jazz smiled. He hopped their future sparkling inherited that serene beauty his mate had in spades.

"Well we can't let that happen can we?" Prowl smiled.

The black and white chest opened with a few soft clicks and revealed Prowl's dazzling blue spark. Without anymore words Prowl leaned in and kissed his lover and pressed their chest together. Jazz wrapped his arms around his mate's neck and pulled him into a kiss as their sparks began to move towards each other. The sliver mech sighed as their souls slipped together like long lost puzzle pieces. He opened his emotions and let Prowl see how much he loved him, how much his missed him, and how much he wanted to hold their love in his arms. Prowl kissed him hungrily as he listened intently to what Jazz's spark was saying. Then he showed Jazz what he thought. Jazz smiled happily as Prowl projected a picture of them, smiling and holding an adorable little silver and black sparkling between them. They both held the little clawed hands and nuzzled the tiny face as the sparkling giggled and cooed, its blue optics bright and curious.

I hope our sparkling looks like you Jazz.

Jazz smiled as their cores beat as one. Any sparkling they had would be beautiful and perfect, and the solstice couldn't wait to live the future Prowl had in mind.

G1  
>Pleasure<p>

Prowl was never surprised when Jazz barged his way into his office. His mate never knocked or waited for an invitation, and on the rare occasion that he did, it was merely a formality and he was coming in anyway. What surprised Prowl this time was Jazz vaulting his desk that was loaded with paperwork and sitting his aft down right on the data pad he had been reading. Prowl looked up, startled by the sudden appearance, and found Jazz leering down at him, his blue visor exceptionally bright.

"Hello there you sexy piece of aft." The saboteur purred.

Prowl could only stare up at the other black and white, shocked into silence by Jazz's shamelessness. Jazz quickly grabbed Prowl's neck and jerked his face up for a blazing kiss. Prowl made a startled gasp as Jazz very nearly pulled him out of his chair. The saboteur's glossa plunged into his open mouth and licked along his teeth as Prowl tried to gather his wits. When he tasted the high grade on Jazz's already sweet lips his battle computer put two and two together. Prowl put a hand on the warm metal chest and gently pushed Jazz away.

"Jazz you're overcharged." He said sternly.

"Come here beautiful."

Prowl intercepted Jazz's hands as they reached for him again.

"Go to your quarters." Prowl said sternly. "You've had enough."

"Not nearly." The saboteur purred.

Jazz put a leg on each of the arms of Prowl's chair and pulled the tactician between his thighs. He grinned down at his now trapped lover as he glared up at him all while black fingers lazily rubbed at the bright red cheveron as Prowl shivered and tried to control himself. Jazz grinned as he leaned back and opened his interface panel. His sports car engine purred loudly as he watched Prowl's optics darken considerably as he looked down at his open port.

"Work hours are over Prowler." Jazz whimpered. "It's pleasure time now baby."

"That is the worst line I've ever heard." Prowl smiled darkly. "If you weren't brazenly displaying yourself I would laugh."

"Then hows about you cover me up?"

Prowl would have said no, should have said no, but that hot port was just too damn alluring to kick out. The Datsun leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the white inner thigh of his lover. The Porsche shivered visibly and moaned while his hands took hold of Prowl's helmet. The tactician continued to ghost feather light kisses over the rapidly heating metal, ignoring the open port much to Jazz's vocal lament.

"Awwwwww Prowl! Babe I needa ya! Mmmm oooh! Stop palyin with me!"

"You wanted pleasure Jazz." Prowl purred, letting this lips flutter just above Jazz's interfacing array. "And I'll give it to you… when I want."

Jazz moaned again, this time arching his back as Prowl kissed his port lightly. Prowl listened happily to the wonderful sounds Jazz made as he teased him. The Porsche was always so loud about what he liked. Prowl tasted the tangy flavor of Jazz's warm lubricant as his gray glossa gently swirled around the rim of his lover's port. After a full minute of Jazz's nearly pathetic begging the Datsun tenderly slipped his glossa inside. Jazz gasped his name at the ceiling and clawed at the back of his helm like a mech with a glitch. Prowl ignored the sharp digits as he ran the tip of his glossa over a cluster of senor nodes inside Jazz's valve. He was rewarded with a loud shout and a buck of the black hips. His mate groaned and pulled on his head as Prowl plunged in as far as could. He ran his glossa around and around, jabbing at sensors and hot spots until Jazz's vale was flooded with lubrication. His mate squealed as his visor shorted out and he slumped over onto the other black and white. Prowl simply withdrew his glossa and began lapping up the fluid that was leaking out of his mate's port. Jazz shivered each time the warm tongue touched him and he moaned as he came back online.

"Oh Prowl! Prowl… Primus you're so… mmm Prowl!"

Prowl smiled as he placed one final kiss on his mate's port before he stood. Jazz whimpered and clutched at him, moaning for him to stay. Prowl simply took his lovers hands from his shoulders and moved them to his waist.

"You didn't think I'd leave you so soon did you?" Prowl asked coyly as he rubbed his pelvic armor against Jazz's open port.

Jazz whimpered and desperately pulled his lover closer as Prowl kissed him. The white hands gently, but firmly, held Jazz's hips down as the tactician's interface cover slide aside.

"Oh Primus Prowl I want you!" Jazz gasped as Prowl bit his lip. "So bad! I want you so bad!"

"You already have me." Prowl whispered.

Jazz squealed as Prowl thrust his hips forward. His cable easily stretched the malleable metal as it slipped inside the writhing Porsche. Jazz's engine whined loudly as he gasped, arching against Prowl's chassis with a cry. Prowl groaned as the hot valve constricted around his intruding spike cable, if he wasn't careful he'd be overloading before Jazz.

"Mmm oh Prowl babe," Jazz moaned as he put a hand on the small of his mate's back to steady himself. "Primus Prowl ya know how ta make me feel good."

"It's what I strive for." Prowl groaned as he pumped his hips, drawing his spike in and out.

"OoOooh…! Frag yar spikes so hot! Your sa close already!"

"Not as close as you Jazz."

The black and white Porsche moaned as he wrapped his legs around Prowl's thrusting hips. Prowl smiled as he leaned in and touched his lips softly to his lover's.

"Overload for me." Prowl whispered above Jazz's whimpering. "I want to see you in ecstasy."

"OOOOH PROWL!"

Jazz's body bucked wildly as his fingers tore madly at the hot white metal of Prowl's back. The tactician snarled as Jazz's overload set off his own that nearly knocked him offline. With his plating still buzzing, Prowl slowly cycled air through his vents to bring his core temperature down. It'd didn't stay down for long. It quickly shot back up as he watched Jazz lay sprawled on his back over his desk. His arms flung above his head that was tilted off to the side as if he was still overloading. Prowl purred as he ran a shaking hand down his mate's side. While it was almost too easy to overload Jazz when he was overcharged, sometimes, without logical reason, it was fun to do. The saboteur restarted under his touch and moaned before his optics had even come online.

"Frag Primus Prowler yer a animal in bed!" He slurred.

"We're not in a bed Jazz." Prowl smiled as he brushed his fingers over his mate's sensitive audio horns. "Would you like to be?"

Jazz's chuckle wavered into a moan as Prowl began stroking his horn at just the right speed.

"I dun know bout' you, but I'm comfy right here."

Jazz lifted his hips and trap his lover's spike as put his legs up on the end of the desk. Prowl shivered down to the soles of his feet as his engine revved up again.

"Sounds like yer happy right where ya are too." Jazz smirked as he gave Prowl's spike a teasing pull.

Prowl quickly climbed up on top of his desk and settled himself between Jazz's lubricate stained thighs.

"I'm happy wherever you're happy."

Animated (humanized)  
>Liberation<p>

Prowl was so uncomfortable with this conversation he'd rather be on forty-eight hour patrol with Bumblebee. He squirmed under Jazz's intense gaze as his boyfriend stared at him.

"Come on Prowler. It ain't gonna hurt or nothing."

"I believe I've made myself clear on this point Jazz!"

"Aw now yer just being closed minded."

"I told you I'm not comfortable watching…pornography!"

Jazz set the DVD he was holding down with a sigh as Prowl crossed his arms and went all red like he did when he was embarrassed. Jazz slid onto the cushion next to him on the couch and kissed the slender man's shoulder.

"M' sorry babe. I didn't mean ta make you uncomfortable. I just thought it would be fun."

"I wouldn't consider watching something like that fun."

"Alright, lets do somethin' else then. I know, why don't ya tell me one of your fantasies and we'll fool around with it."

"My what?" Prowl stuttered as Jazz kissed his neck.

"You know, a fantasy."

Prowl shifted uncomfortably as Jazz put a hand on his thigh and slowly began rubbing him.

"I don't have any." Prowl said frankly.

"Really?" Jazz sounded surprised. "You don't have any little secret kinks?"

"Just because I'm not a sexual deviant doesn't mean…!"

"Whoa babe whoa!" Jazz hushed Prowl quickly with a gentle finger to his lips. "Now I'll be the first to admit that some people can take things too far, but a curiosity to explore sex is totally healthy an normal."

"I'm just not comfortable discussing things like this."

Prowl turned his bright red face away from Jazz and wanted to find a rock to hide under. Jazz simply put his hand on Prowl's chin and gently turned him back.

"Baby its ok. Exploring your sexually is something ya should be comfortable with. Because sex can be a really liberating experience if you know what you want."

"Well… then what's one of your fantasies?" Prowl asked timidly.

"Nu-uh. This is about you Prowler. We're exploring you."

"But I don't have anything to explore."

"Well then let's start with somethin basic. How bout' a little role play?"

"Role play?" Prowl asked. "As in what teenagers do in their online games?"

Jazz chuckled freely and kissed Prowl's thin lips.

"Kinda, but ours would be the sexy version. What you do is pretend to be someone you're not and act out sexy little scenarios. Like French maid and lonely employer, cowboys and indians, oh, or cops and robbers. Yeah, I can see you being a real good bad cop Prowler."

One thin eyebrow arched up as Prowl looked highly confused with his lover. Jazz's sexy smile began to slip as Prowl didn't exactly seem thrilled with the idea.

"Ok, maybe we need ta work up to role playing. How about something real easy, why don't we make love someplace you've always wanted to?"

"W-Wha… like where?"

"Have… you never? Woah. Baby you are sheltered. But that just means you have a lot a fun stuff ta try."

Prowl shifted uncomfortably as Jazz kissed his cheek lightly and squeezed his hand.

"So tell me Prowler, where have you always thought about doin' it?"

"I've never thought about it before."

"Why not?"

"Because I never wanted to… "do it" with anyone until I met you."

"Aw Prowl," Jazz cooed as he rested his head against Prowl's. "You sure know how to flatter a guy."

The handsome detective kissed his lover's lips softly as Prowl blushed.

"It's ok if ya don't want to. I don't want ya to feel pressured."

"No," Prowl said quickly. "I… I want to try something new with you. I just… don't know what to do."

"Well how about some suggestions? We could go in the kitchen, or maybe right here on the couch. We could try the tub in the bathroom, or we don't even have to say here. We could always go somewhere, isn't there a nice little park around the corner?"

"What about… could we try in your car?"

Jazz's face lit up as Prowl averted his eyes. Jazz stood slowly as he pulled Prowl up from the couch. The tan man blushed as Jazz took his hand and interlaced their fingers as he kissed his ear. Prowl fallowed beside Jazz as his lover quickly lead him out of the little condo down to the tiny garage where Jazz's elegant white sports car waited for them. Jazz quietly unlocked the doors and held one open for Prowl. After they were both settled in the backseat and the doors closed, Jazz tenderly took Prowl's hand and kissed the knuckles of his fingers. Prowl leaned in and kissed Jazz's neck as he shyly began unbuttoning his shirt. Jazz pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it onto the steering wheel and reached for his lover.

"Can… can I be on top?" Prowl asked timidly.

Jazz grinned as the dark shirt slowly slipped off the amazingly tan shoulders.

"Your makin' me all tingly babe." Jazz whispered with a smile. "Do you want to penetrate or…"

"N-No! I just… want to be on top."

Jazz carefully took Prowl's hands and leaned back until he was laying against the comfy plush backseats with Prowl nestled against him. A little less timidly, Prowl kissed the milk chocolate colored chest as Jazz moaned. His dark hands gently gripped the bronze hips as Prowl worked to put kisses on every inch of skin he could reach.

"Mmmm Prowl baby." Jazz moaned. "You're a real quick learner."

Feeling a little saucy with his new found freedom, Prowl smirked as he trailed a finger down to the button of Jazz's jeans that where already sporting a considerable bulge.

"And just think, I still have so much to learn."


End file.
